


TDKR - Bruce Wayne/John Blake

by kait



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013.6.12 updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDKR - Bruce Wayne/John Blake

Why there are so few Wayne/Jone Blake fanarts?? Why?? WHY????? QAQ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_I lost someone once,” Batman said. A hint of sorrow infiltrated his raspy growl. “Since then I break into their homes when they’re sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck.”_  
  
Right, Blake thought, chuckling. Then he reached back and felt the nape of his own neck. Was it just his imagination or was there a tiny lump of scar tissue there?  
  
-from TDKR official novelization  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Strip show, Lap dance.

you’ve all seen JGL on SNL opening already,rigtht?  
  


 

\- Sorry I left before you are ready for this.

\- Now I’m back.

 

 

 

So ashamed….I can’t face myself…….._(:з」∠)_

i forgot to change a word into English…whatever. It’s already so stupid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_macaaeZLAT1rq7m1ho2_1280.jpg)

 

and so....

 photo reference

\-----------------

 

 

photo reference for the piano

 

 

kiss 22 titles - Eye: Longing

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561569) by [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn)




End file.
